


Bloodlust

by SweetVenom



Series: The Mighty Fall [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A teensy bit of unresolved romantic tension, Blood Kink, Dragon blood, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Tough Love, Pre-demands of the qun, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is basically just sex on a dragon corpse ok?, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVenom/pseuds/SweetVenom
Summary: She looked down at her blood splattered clothes. “Maker, I must have nicked its artery! There's blood all over! Is it on my face?”“Oh, yeah…” Bull's voice sank to a low growl. In a moment, his lips were on hers and he practically crushed her against the fresh kill.





	

The sun was shining in Crestwood. It was like the sky knew the veil was healed and opened itself up again. Evelyn stood at the Western ramparts of Caer Bronach and looked out at the rolling hills leading to the new shoreline. There was an air of hopefulness surrounding her. The Inquisition mad a difference here. Ridding the area of bandits and demons, bringing back commerce and safe traveling roads, and setting a firm, strategic military presence at the fortress was sure to improve the lives of those who lived nearby.

“Not too shabby, Boss”. The Iron Bull stood beside her and leaned against the stone. “Looks like you got a decent amount of influence in Fereldan, now”.

“Ah, well that will certainly not help me in the Orlesian court”.

Bull laughed “Maybe not, but I bet when we get back to Skyhold, Cullen will have a stack of military pledges from the Nobility around these parts. Fereldens might not give you much sway in the Great Game, but they're tough as nails on the battlefield”.

“Thanks. That's actually reassuring,” she said with a smile.

“Hey, wanna see if those scouts in that back room will deal us in? They looked like they had some decent booze”.

She shook her head. “No, it's really not as much fun when your opponents lose on purpose because you're their boss”.

“Hey! Your my boss, Boss, and I definitely don't lose”.

“Yes, but you're different. We're…” she left the words hanging in the air, unsure of how to define their relationship. What were ‘ _they_ ’, anyway? She had almost ended things, scared of her feelings, worried that she couldn't keep things separate.

Before Bull could respond, a shrill roar echoed through the hills.

“Uh. Boss? Didn't that woman in the cottage outside of town mention there was a dragon roaming the mountains?” his eye was wide and a smile slowly spread across his face.

“You know, I believe she did”. Evelyn leaned forward a bit, straining to see or hear the roar again. Another roar sounded and she saw a flash of wings dart out from behind a mountain.

"You know, she also said it was hunting livestock”. Bull spoke, trying to sound casual but the excitement bubbling through anyway.

“It would be irresponsible to leave it to hunt in such a vulnerable area”. Evelyn squinted as she saw the dragon perch atop some ruins that had been exposed after the lake had been drained.

“You are the Inquisitor, and the Inquisition has vowed to protect the people..."

Evelyn stepped back and grinned. “I'll gather up anyone who wants to fight her!”

  
***

  
“Ha!” Evelyn laughed victoriously. “Did you _see_ that?” She marveled at the beast's large body that lay lifeless with its back against a ruined half wall.

“Oh, yeah! When you sunk your daggers into its legs? That was crazy!” The Iron Bull was ecstatic, dropping his great axe to the ground and gesturing a vague reenactment of Evelyn's move.

“I know, I thought it was going to fly away with me!” she looked down at her blood splattered clothes. “Maker, I must have nicked its artery! There's blood all over! Is it on my face?”

“Oh, yeah…” his voice sank to a low growl. In a moment, his lips were on hers and he practically crushed her against the fresh kill. They were pressed against its belly, their sight mostly concealed by the dragon's limp legs. Still, a kiss outside, in the open, with Cole and Dorian close by, felt so public.

“It wanted to eat us. Now it can't”. Cole's voice drifted past them, seemingly unaware of them. Bull groaned into her mouth in protest before reluctantly pulling away. It left her feeling dazed and aroused, completely unused to the brazen display of affection, even in front of the only two people who knew of their affair.

“Alright, if you intend to make a career of this dragon hunting, you can take Vivienne next time. I've absolutely no desire to fight another high dragon” Dorian approached the three and put a hand on his hip. “Well, I suppose we should head to camp and get some soldiers to take care of the carcass, yes?”

Evelyn was still breathless from adrenalin and arousal and pure exhaustion. She looked in Bull's eye and saw his expression twist into something unreadable. Oh, how she wished she could get inside his head and hear whatever he was thinking!

Luckily for her, while she couldn't read minds, Cole could. He went to Dorian's side and tilted his head down, bring a hand to the brim of his hat. “We'll go, Dorian. They'll stay. They'll catch up in a bit” .

“What on earth do you mean, they'll stay? We can't very well-” Dorian was cut off by The Iron Bull's gruff voice.

“Listen to the kid. We'll uh, catch up”.

Evelyn's eyes grew wide and she smiled, realizing what Bull was hinting. Dorian threw his hands in the air and turned to walk away. “Kafas! You two! You've got to be joking. That's a joke, right?”.

“He wants to have her on the dragon, to take her, taste her, and lick its life off her-”

“No, no, no. Cole, I don't need a description, I realize they aren't joking, it was just wishful thinking". He squeezed his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb as though he were warding off a headache, and turned on his heels. "Let's be off. We'll wait for you over the hill by those large boulders. You two… just, whatever. I can't even imagine”. Dorian shuddered dramatically and started walking away.

Cole looked confused for a moment and turned to follow. Before they were out of earshot, Evelyn heard Cole say to Dorian, “They're going to have sex,” and Dorian's only audible response was a groan.

“What, really?” Evelyn turned to Bull, wondering if he was serious.

“Well, we said we were going to let things change outside your room…”

She giggled. “I don't know if outdoor sex next to a dragon's corpse was really what I had in mind”.

" Well, should we head back to camp with them, then?”

“Now, now. I didn't say that…” she peered over the dragon's leg at Cole and Dorian, waiting for them to move out of sight and earshot.

“Oh?” He folded his arms and grinned. His head tilted quizzically, but there was really no question about what was about to happen.

She looked up to him and put a hand on his chest, directly over his heart. “ _Taarsidath-an halsaam_ ,” she said softly. “But why wait til later?”

His lips were back on hers, gentler this time, and he grabbed her wrists, and pushed them above her head. She moaned into the kiss, but before she could respond, his mouth trailed down her neck. They weren't kisses, it was all tongue. She suddenly realized he was licking the dragon blood off her, and she was overcome with the urge to do the same to his blood covered skin. She pulled off her gloves and leather bracers, then unfastened her jacket and he helped her to shrug it off, pulling down the layers of hide. She was left with only her breast band covering her top, and Bull made short work of her bottoms, kneeling to yank them down to her knees.

“How are we going to-” she started to ask, panting.

“Bend over the leg there”. He pointed to the dragon's front leg, the one that had massive slashes from her earlier assault. She obeyed quickly, eager to be taken in such a vulgar manner. It's height was perfectly waist high, but as soon as she pressed her chest down, it's was slick with the blood from the cuts. The dragon's blood was still wet and warm, and the texture of the blood covered scales was sticky but rough. She thought that maybe she'd have scratches and scuffs on her body after The Iron Bull fucked her.

Instead of fucking her, like she expected, she heard him drop to his knees and press a kiss to her cunt, which was dripping by now. She moaned and jerked her hips into his mouth further, begging him to make her come. It was only a little awkward to be unable to spread her legs as she was used to, but that only served to make every motion of The Iron Bull's tongue more pleasurable, stimulating her clitoris, her folds, and her opening all with one simple motion.

“Yes, yes, yes…” she spoke softly, unsure if he responded. Her ears were buzzing and she closed her eyes and let him do his work, trying to stay as still as possible. He held her steady and focused on her bud, flicking it with his tongue while his hands kept her spread open. The side of her face pressed into the dragon scales and she could feel some of the blood on her arms drying. The pleasure built within her until it overcame her and cried out, pressing her mouth onto the hide to conceal it. There was no one around (who, but she and her companions, would be crazy enough to wander a dragon's hunting ground?), but covering her cries was habitual since she and Bull had been fucking in places they could be caught.

When her climax was over, her legs felt like the would give out. The Iron Bull started pulling her boots off and she started to laugh. “Really? You're going to do that now?”

He grunted as he pulled the other boot off and yanked down on her pants. “Yeah… I was going to just fuck you with them on, but it might be easier this way”. He turned her around and roughly kissed her lips, then trailed his mouth to her jaw and up to her earlobe, licking the wet blood off the side of her face. When he pulled back, he was panting and looked more lustful than she'd seen him before. The dragon blood from her face was smeared around his lips, and she grabbed the sides of his face to bring him back down to her mouth.

She had tasted blood before. It was inevitable. She fought up close with enemies, and blood happened, be it a spurt, a gush, or a splatter. She'd never considered it especially arousing, but she'd always felt _alive_ during those fights. She'd always attributed it to the rush of the battle, the thrill and risk and exertion. And there was no doubt that dragon's blood was different than a human's or other beast's. Dragon's blood was stronger, more potent, even a bit sweet. But in this moment, the taste of it's blood was so much more. It was lust, it was stamina, it was glory. _Ataashi_.

She licked his face clean, savoring the metallic flavor, while taking care to remain sloppy so that blood would smear her face. The had never incorporated blood with sex before, but it was very clear that The Iron Bull was immensely aroused by the sight and smell and taste of it.

“Oh, yes, fuck,” The Iron Bull said in a rumbling voice. “Lick it off of me, everywhere”.

She dragged her tongue down his chest, licking every bit of blood she could see. She even ran her tongue along the leather straps holding his pauldron. He seemed to like that very much, as he whispered something in Qunlat in an approving tone. She grazed to the side and wrapped her lips around his nipple, sucking lightly.

“Stop,” he said, and she popped off immediately. “I want those bloody lips wrapped around something else”. He pulled off the straps to his harness, dropping it to the ground.

“Oh?” She feigned coyness. “Where would that be? Your fingers maybe…?”

“Oh, that would be sexy, but I had something else in mind… ” He grabbed her face with both hands, cradling it gently. His hands felt wet and sticky with blood, and she turned her face to press a kiss into his calloused palm. She then dropped to her knees and worked to free his erection.

She gripped his cock with both hands, smearing them with the wetness of the blood. He put both his hands behind his neck and leaned his head back in pleasure. She gingerly licked the exposed head, swirling her tongue slowly to the edges of the foreskin. She kept her eyes up, loving the towering sight of him. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, bobbing her head in and out, until he suddenly gripped her hair roughly and pulled her to her feet.

“Fuck, I can't wait anymore,” he growled, and suddenly she was pressed against the dragon's belly with The Iron Bull's hands gripping her hips so tightly she cried out. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his. He entered her roughly, and she clutched him tightly for support as he thrust . His mouth was on her neck, licking the dragon's life off of her now. He ran his tongue down her collar to her shoulder, and she cried out as a sharp pain radiated from the top of her upper arm where Bulls tongue had landed.

“Shit, what is it?” he asked as he pulled off and stilled. “Did I hurt you?”

“Ah, I believe some of that blood was from me,” she twisted her arm to confirm, and saw a sizable gash, though it seemed superficial.

“Sorry, fuck, I didn't even notice you had gotten hurt”, he still held her up, resting inside. “Here, just let me pull out and I'll-”

“Did I say _Katoh_?” she asked sternly. “I don't recall asking you to stop”.

He grinned at her, and gave a particularly deep thrust in response. His lips found hers once again, and she pulled back. She looked him in the eye as his thrusting resumed a steadiness. In the most absurd moment, she was overcome with affection. She should be feeling thrilled, dirty, aroused, and she was, but they all were pushed aside by a gut wrenching realization of _l_ _ove_. She wondered what would happen if she said it to him, _I love you_. Would he even understand? Qunari didn't do love like that. She didn't dare blurt it out, but it was there, and it scared her.

Instead, she settled on saying, “suck on my shoulder again”, which seemed to surprise him.

“You sure? On the cut? It could get infected ”

“Yes, we can dump a poultice after. Do it, do I have to beg?”

“I do like it when you beg...” he trailed, but he didn't make her wait before his mouth was upon it. The pain radiated again, but she stifled a shriek and sucked in a breath through her teeth. She felt the suction, and felt more intimate with him than ever, knowing he was drinking her blood; her very life was within him.

He thrusting suddenly grew erratic and she lay her face in the crook of his neck. As his climax came over him, he bit down and she screamed in pain, the sound stifled into his neck.

When he had slowed, he released her arm from his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned it, traces of blood in his mouth still present.

“I cannot believe that just happened”. She said suddenly, a giggle bubbling up her throat.

“This is the best day of my life,” he said, grinning. He pulled out of her and stood her up.

“It was also ill prepared and impulsive. I hope i have something to clean myself off…” she bent down and rifled through her jacket, hoping for a scrap of cloth to wipe away the wetness that were seeping out of her.

“I can take care of that,” The Iron Bull dropped to his knees and was suddenly back between her legs, licking and drinking the fluids. She would have been surprised, but honestly, nothing surprised her anymore about him when it came to sex. At this point she just accepted his offer and _hmmmd_ in enjoyment.

He chuckled at her pleased noises. “It sounds like you aren't done quite yet…”

“Oh, Maker, trust me. I'm not. But I think we need to get back to camp”. She let him finish cleaning her off and grabbed her clothes. She pulled on smalls, then pants, then the sleeveless undershirt over her blood soaked breast band. Before she could pull on her jacket, however, The Iron Bull grabbed her arm and inspected the cut.

“You got a poultice handy?” he asked as he gingerly inspected it.

“Right here,” she pulled a small flask from her coat's pocket and handed to him.

“This isn't gonna explode, right? You didn't accidentally give me one of those concoctions you and Sera brewed up?” she laughed as he hesitantly turned the small bottle in his fingers.

“None of my alchemical flasks _explode_ , Bull. Don't be so paranoid”.

He shrugged, uncorked it, and dumped the contents onto the cut. She hissed in pain as the cut was cleaned. “You got something to wrap it with? I got nothing”.

“No. But I'm sure Dorian or Cole have something”. She carefully pulled her jacket on, avoiding rubbing the cut with the fabric.

“Alright, but make sure the healer looks at it”.

“Yes _Tama_ ,” she teased, and he rolled his eyes.

“You're mouthy, even in Qunlat”. He poked her side and she laughed.

“Well, when we get back to Skyhold, you'll just have to _discipline_  me for that, won't you?”

He groaned and pulled her close in a kiss. “You are absolutely killing me when you say crap like that”. He said in a low voice.

“Hmmm” she murmured, a stupid grin plastered on her face.

“ _Taarsidath-an halsaam_ ,” he growled, pressing his forehead to hers. “Specifically, in my tent, tonight”. Though he was leaning down, she still had to stand on her toes to reach him.

She pressed a kiss on his nose, a streak of blood drying just on the bridge. “Me too, Bull. Me too”. Together, they turned away from the dragon's body, heading toward what was sure to be an awkward walk back with Dorian and Cole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Hematolagnia is the technical term for a blood fetish, so maybe this is Dracohematolagnia? I don't even know. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
